


Fuck me and fill me

by That_is_right



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: (i'll explain in the notes), Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bottom Lio Fotia, Breeding Kink, Comeplay, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Ejaculating Dildo, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Canon, Pregnancy Kink, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Top Galo Thymos, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_is_right/pseuds/That_is_right
Summary: Galo growls. “You’re lucky I love you so much.”“I love you too,” Lio says. “Please come home soon, I don’t know how much longer I’ll last without you.”“You won’t last long with me.”Lio snorts. “That’s terrible.”“You’re so easy,” Galo teases. “So quick to gush around my fingers.”Lio can feel how red her face is getting. “Stop it! I was supposed to be teasing you!”
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Fuck me and fill me

**Author's Note:**

> LET'S GET THIS BRED!! (pointing at Lio's pussy) HELL YEAH!! 
> 
> So the mildly dubious consent tag there is because Galo uses an ejaculating dildo on Lio without telling her that's what it is. Lio is 100% down for it and loves it, but just a heads up that Galo makes it come inside her without warning her that that's what's about to happen. 
> 
> Also this is a breeding kink fic. There is talk of pregnancy. Because we're all horny for breeding Lio. Lio was made to be bred, no matter the universe.

Lio is being a little shit, and she knows it. This morning, Galo left for work on her own. It was one of those rare occasions where they hadn’t been rostered on for the same day, and so Lio spent her free day lazing around the apartment by herself. She did a bit of cleaning, made herself lunch, and then spent the afternoon napping in the sun. When she woke, she realised that she had fallen asleep on the spot of the bed where the sun ends up in the late afternoon, and she was drenched in sweat.

So, naturally, the only thing to do is send Galo a photo of the sweat pooling along her side, with just the slightest hint of underboob.

Galo responds with a series of droplet and tongue emojis, and Lio sends another photo, this time with much more of her boob and just a hint of her nipple. Immediately, Galo calls her.

“ _What the hell do you think you’re doing_?” Galo growls lowly.

Lio can feel her clit twitch slightly at that tone. That tone of voice means Galo is seriously worked up, and when Galo is seriously worked up, it means things are likely to get rough.

“I’m just sharing a photo with my beautiful wife who I love so dearly,” Lio says. She has a shit-eating grin that she knows Galo will be able to hear through the tone of her voice. 

“I have less than an hour to go until I can leave. Do not make me soak through my pants while I’m trying to _work_.”

Lio sighs loudly. “Fine. I guess I’ll just go have a shower and wait for you to come home. Just don’t think about me waiting for you. I probably won’t get dressed again, I think I’ll just lie in the sun, naked. I really do love how the sun feels on my bare skin.”

Galo growls. “You’re lucky I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Lio says. “Please come home soon, I don’t know how much longer I’ll last without you.”

“You won’t last long with me.”

Lio snorts. “That’s terrible.”

“You’re so easy,” Galo teases. “So quick to gush around my fingers.”

Lio can feel how red her face is getting. “Stop it! I was supposed to be teasing you!”

“You’re always so wet and _so_ easy for me, all I have to do is look at you, and you’ll roll over and spread your legs for me.”

Lio groans and flops back onto the bed. She pushes her hand between her legs and grinds into it. “ _Galo!_ ”

“God, I miss your beautiful pussy. It gets so pink when you’re desperate, and your clit always gets so hot and red. I love your clit so much, baby. I would suck on it all day and night if I had my way.”

Lio clenches her thighs tightly together and grinds the palm of her hand against her throbbing clit. She groans; chasing the friction eagerly. 

“I’ll see you in an hour, baby,” Galo says, and then she hangs up.

Lio huffs and drops her phone onto the bed, leisurely grinding into her hand. God, she’s hot and throbbing, and she can feel just how wet she is. That phone call did not go the way she expected it to, but she doesn’t really have any complaints. Judging by the sound of Galo's voice, she was just as worked up as Lio is. 

Lio spends another couple of minutes grinding against her hand as she thinks about what Galo might do to her when she gets home. Maybe she’ll eat her out until she screams, or maybe she’ll fuck her with a dildo from their vast collection. Lio shivers at the thought of that, a wave of heat rushing through her body. She hopes it’s one of the bigger ones.

Eventually, Lio reluctantly removes her hand from between her legs and drags herself up and into the shower. When she pulls her underwear off, a string of moisture stretches from her pussy to the fabric, snapping after a moment. Lio has thoroughly soaked through her underwear, and she can smell it from here. Maybe she’ll leave her messy panties out for Galo to stumble upon later. 

Lio does her best to ignore the throbbing heat between her legs as she showers, although she does lose a couple of minutes when she slides a hand between her legs to give everything a quick clean. She stops to rub her clit, and then slides her fingers back to her hole and pushes them inside, closing her eyes as she leisurely fingers herself. God, she’s so fucking ready for Galo to get home and ruin her. She can imagine it, Galo taking one of the bigger cocks and pushing it into her, fucking her without remorse. God, Lio wants to look up at the way that Galo’s muscles ripple with each thrust, at the way her breasts swing with each drive of her cock into Lio.

Lio doesn’t actually want to get off before Galo gets home, so she pulls her fingers out of herself and washes the wetness off them. She washes the last of the conditioner out of her hair, then turns off the shower and carefully climbs out of the bathtub. She wanders down the hallway with the towel wrapped loosely around her. Lio doesn’t bother closing the blinds; they’re high enough up that no one on the street can see what they’re doing, and their bedroom window doesn't look into any other buildings. It’s the perfect spot for Lio to dry off, drop her towel, and then flop down onto the sunny patch of the bed below her.

It’s a bit thrilling, being completely naked like this in broad daylight. Logically, Lio knows that no one is going to see her, but she just feels so exposed. When Galo walks back through that door, Lio is going to be the first thing she sees, and it makes Lio shiver with need. Maybe Galo will be wearing that stupid black crop top that shows off more cleavage than Lio thinks is appropriate for the workplace. Maybe she won’t even stop to take everything off before getting her hands on Lio.

Lio can’t help herself, she rummages around in the bedside table for a moment and pulls out their bottle of lube. She pours a generous helping into her hand and then reaches down to her pussy to a finger into herself. She’s wet enough already that it’s easy to fuck herself, but too much lube never hurt anyone. She slowly slides one finger in and out of her hole, relaxing into the feel of it. This isn’t going to make her come, but it will make her desperate for Galo. Galo’s fingers are so much longer than Lio’s, and they can reach all the places that make Lio see stars. 

Maybe Galo will press her into the bed, still fully clothed as she takes in Lio’s naked form. Maybe she’ll push her fingers into Lio’s cunt, fucking her harder and deeper than Lio can ever fuck herself. Lio sighs happily at the thought and pushes a second finger into herself. She _loves_ it when Galo makes her come on her fingers. More often than not, Galo will also suck and lick her clit, driving her wild with the onslaught of sensation.

Lio smiles as she twists her fingers inside of herself. God, she really doesn’t care what Galo does to her as long as she does it quickly.

And, as though some greater voice hears her plea, that's when front door bursts open. “Alright, you little minx, where are you?”

“Here!” Lio calls back, a slight tremor in her voice. She watches the doorway as Galo appears. She is, indeed, wearing that slightly indecent crop top, but she’s soot free, so that tells Lio that she showered before coming home. 

Galo laughs softly. “Couldn’t even wait for me to get home, huh? Feeling too needy, today?”

Lio flushes red and pulls her hand from her pussy. “I was just—”

“No, no, don’t stop,” Galo waves her hand. “Don’t let me interrupt.”

“Don’t you—”

“I want to watch you touch yourself,” Galo practically purrs. Lio blushes furiously; she loves putting on a show for her wife, but she feels so exposed and vulnerable like this. Galo is standing a little way across the room, peeling herself out of her work clothes as she watches Lio’s hand slide back down to her pussy.

“Just like that, baby,” Galo says approvingly. “Show me how you want me to touch you.”

Lio nods and pushes two fingers back into herself, steadily thrusting them in and out. The only noise in the room is Lio’s unsteady breathing and the noise of her fingers in her wet pussy. Lio can feel the blush spreading down her chest, and if it were still possible, she would already have spontaneously combusted.

“Galo,” Lio whines, “ _please_.”

“Please what, baby?” Galo asks, stepping easily out of her pants. Her tight black underwear clings beautifully to her hips, and Lio desperately wishes Galo was naked.

“Do something!” Lio whines.

“I am doing something,” Galo says. “I’m getting ready. Keep doing what you’re doing, I won’t be too much longer.”

Galo keeps her eyes locked on Lio even as she unclips her bra and pulls it off, letting her gorgeous breasts swing free. Lio’s mouth waters at the sight of them, and her fingers falter inside of herself, too distracted to keep up a steady rhythm. She was never that much of a boob woman until she met Galo, but her wife’s stunning chest changed that in an instant. Lio could write novels about everything that she loves about her wife’s breasts; there truly isn’t anything better in this world than burying her face in between them after a long day.

Then, Galo steps out of her underwear, and Lio marvels at the sight of her gorgeous pussy. Galo is standing in the shadier corner of the room, so her pubes look black, but Lio knows better. They’re a beautiful deep brown, and Lio catches a glimpse of a pink clit within their depths. Lio’s pussy is relatively contained, her clit isn’t very big, and her inner labia barely jut out at all. Galo’s clit is a much bigger mouthful, and she has the most gorgeous labia that Lio loves getting to play with.

Back when they first started dating, Galo had been so embarrassed about how big her inner labia were; she was too embarrassed to let Lio finger her, and the thought of Lio going down on her was almost enough to reduce her to tears. It had taken Lio a while to convince Galo that, not only was her pussy perfectly normal, but it was the most beautiful thing that she had ever laid eyes on.

Now, Galo stands naked before Lio, shamelessly rubbing her own clit as she watches Lio finger herself. When Lio whines desperately, she laughs and then makes her way over to their bedside table. She extracts her favourite harness, and Lio’s cunt clenches around her fingers without any input from her. Lio lets out a breathless moan.

“Galo, yes, _please_.”

Galo snorts. “I take it you’re in the mood to get fucked, then?”

“Yes, yes, yes!” Lio gasps. She fucks herself more rapidly now, moving her hips up into her hand.

“I want to see you come on your own fingers, first.”

Lio groans and flops her head back onto the bed. She squeezes her eyes shut and rolls her hips in time with each thrust of her fingers into herself. “But I want you to touch me!”

“And I will touch you,” Galo promises. “But first, I want to watch you come. I want to see how you touch yourself when I’m not around. How long did you spend playing with yourself before I got home? Is that all you do, lie here and make yourself feel good?”

Lio keeps her eyes closed as she shakes her head. “No, I—I did other stuff.”

“Oh, really? What, like send distracting photos of yourself to your wife while she’s trying to save the world?”

Lio laughs. “I know for a fact that you guys were just cleaning the truck today.”

Galo gives Lio’s closest foot a playful smack. “Zip it, you little minx. I want to see you come.”

Lio chuckles, but obediently returns to her task of pleasuring herself. She trails her free hand down her chest to toy with her nipples, shuddering at her own touch. Lio keeps her eyes shut, but she can feel the way that Galo’s gaze burns into her skin. She spreads her legs wider, trying to give her wife a better show. The feeling of showing off does it for her too, and she feels herself get a little bit wetter at the thought of deliberately trying to give Galo a good look.

“Just like that baby, you’re doing so well for me,” Galo says. Lio can feel one side of the bed dip slightly; Galo must have taken a seat on the edge of it. Then, she feels the feather-light touch of fingers on her stomach and gasps.

“Keep going baby, you’re so goddamn beautiful, I just couldn’t resist.”

Lio can’t resist, she opens her eyes and looks over at Galo, smiling at the way that Galo beams down at her.

“Hey baby,” Galo says.

“Hey,” Lio says, her voice shaky from how close she is.

“You wanna come for me? You wanna be my good girl?”

That does it for Lio, she pushes her fingers deep in herself and grinds her clit against the palm of her hand, crying out as she comes. She can feel herself squirt ever so slightly, and Galo trails a hand along Lio’s chest, laughing at the way Lio’s whole body shudders when she trails over a nipple.

Lio rolls her hips into her hand once, twice, three times, before she drops flat against the bed and lets her hand flop down beside her. She pants heavily for a moment, and then Galo leans over to finally, _finally_ kiss her. Galo cups Lio’s face in one hand and with the other, she reaches out for Lio’s right hand.

“It’s all wet,” Lio warns.

“I know,” Galo says. Then, without any hesitation, she takes Lio’s wrist and guides her hand to her mouth, sucking on Lio’s fingers that are still wet with her own fluids. Lio lets out a shaky gasp at the way Galo’s eyes fall closed as she suckles away with a slight smile. After a moment, she releases Lio’s fingers from her mouth with a pop.

“Delicious.” Galo winks at her before she shuffles up onto her knees, and Lio notices the large cock jutting out from the harness. That isn’t one that she has seen before.

“Is that new?” Lio asks.

“Yep,” Galo says brightly. “And I think you’re really going to like it.”

“What, more than usual?”

“I think so,” Galo says. She smiles, as though sensing Lio’s frustration at her vague hints of something more.

“Are you going to elaborate on what that means?”

“Nope, I’m just going to fuck your pretty pussy open on my cock, and you’ll just have to wait and find out.”

Lio groans, spreading her legs a little wider. “I guess I can manage that.”

“Hell yeah you can,” Galo says. She gets up off the bed and then positions herself on her knees between Lio’s legs. With ease, she reaches under Lio’s ass to angle Lio’s hips up and into her cock, and Lio moans at the feeling of being so easily hefted around by her wife.

“You ready?”

“God, _yes_ , fuck me,” Lio groans.

Galo takes a moment to guide the head of her cock to Lio’s hole, playing for a moment in the mess that Lio has left after coming on her own fingers. Lio watches as Galo smiles down at her messy cunt, pushing the cock up into her clit and laughing at the moment of Lio’s hips into her touch. Galo pushes the head of the cock down slightly, and Lio lets out a low moan as it presses into her, popping inside her wet hole easily.

“Yes, _please_ ,” Lio whines. “Please Galo, fuck me.”

Galo pops the head of her cock in and out of Lio’s pussy, and it makes Lio want to scream. It’s good, sure, but she wants to get fucked. She wants Galo to _ruin_ her.

“You’re so pretty for me, my beautiful girl,” Galo says reverently. “God, you’re gorgeous.”

Lio just whines, bringing her arms up to hide her face. Galo reaches up with her spare hand to pull Lio’s arms away.

“No, baby, please, let me see you,” Galo pleads.

Lio grumbles, but lets her hands fall to her sides again. She can feel how hot and red her face is, and it’s not from arousal. Galo smiles fondly down at her.

“Are you feeling a bit shy, Lio?”

“... No.”

Galo pushes the head of her cock into Lio’s cunt again, and then reaches down to take Lio’s hand in hers. It pushes the dildo the furthest it has been into Lio so far, and she gasps. Galo sits back and it moves with her, although the head stays snugly inside Lio’s cunt. Galo brings Lio’s hand back up to her mouth again, but this time she just presses a gentle kiss to the back of it.

“You’re so goddamn beautiful, Lio. God, I see you and I just want to marry you all over again. I love you so much.”

Lio whimpers. She feels even more exposed now than she did while Galo was watching her fuck herself. “ _Galo_...” she whines.

“I am going to tell you every day for the rest of our lives how gorgeous and amazing I think you are. You deserve to hear it.”

Lio thinks she might be about to summon the Promare again out of embarrassment. Even so, she can’t bring herself to get Galo to shut up. “I love you so much, you giant love-struck idiot.”

“Haven’t you heard? I’m the world’s number one love-struck idiot.”

Lio laughs, then gasps when Galo rolls her hips leisurely, pushing her cock deeper into Lio.

“You like that, don’t you?” Galo wraps her hands around Lio’s hips and pulls her deeper onto her cock, chuckling at the high-pitched moan that Lio lets out when she does that.

“Stupid— _ah_ —question!” Lio gasps. She squeezes her eyes shut and loses herself to the feeling of Galo pulling her onto her thick cock, gasping with each rough snap of Galo’s hips. God, this dildo is thicker than anything they’ve used recently, and the stretch is just what Lio needed.

“Of course you love this,” Galo says, her voice annoyingly composed even as she thrusts roughly into Lio. “You were made to take my cock, weren’t you?”

Lio whimpers.

“ _Weren’t you?_ ”

“Yes!” Lio gasps out. “God, yes!” She moans with each slap of their hips together, fingers knotting desperately in the blanket below her.

“This beautiful little pussy was made to be fucked and filled, wasn’t it?”

“ _Yes!_ ” 

“Would you like that? For me to pump you full of my come?”

Lio lets out a garbled moan at that. “Huh?”

“You would look so good full of me, Lio. Imagine it, if I could fill you up and then watch all my come drip out of your pretty hole. Would you want that?”

Lio groans. “God, _yes_.”

“Come with me, baby, I’m so close.”

Lio can only nod as Galo’s thrusts speed up. Lio prides herself on being one of those absolute heathens who can come from penetration alone, and she can feel herself climbing to her peak as Galo thrusts quickly in and out of her cunt. Each movement is accompanied by a delightfully filthy wet noise, and Lio shudders at the sound of it all.

“Here you go baby, enjoy,” Galo says. Lio isn’t sure what she’s talking about until Galo removes a hand from her hip to reach for something between them, and suddenly Lio can feel as something leaks and then spurts out of the dildo, filling her with a thick, warm fluid. It’s almost as though Galo is coming inside her, and the thought of that makes Lio clench down on the cock and come herself, squirting all over Galo’s thick cock.

Galo fucks Lio for another moment before she gently lowers Lio’s hips back down onto the bed and pulls her cock out. Lio leans up to watch, and sure enough, when Galo pulls out, a rush of come follows her. It’s such a hot sight, watching what looks like Galo’s come dripping from her pussy... but that can’t be right.

“What?” Lio gasps. “Huh? How?”

“It’s an ejaculating dildo!” Galo says proudly. She holds up a syringe which is connected to the base of her dildo with a small, clear tube. “I can fill you up as much as you want, baby.”

Lio groans and flops back onto the bed. “God, _yes_. I want that so fucking bad.” 

Galo chuckles and strokes a hand over Lio’s stomach. “My little sex kitten wants some more, does she?”

Lio whines. “Please just fill that thing up and shove it back in me.”

“So romantic,” Galo says. “As you wish, darling dearest.”

Lio watches as Galo reaches for a bowl that she hadn’t even noticed sitting on the bedside table. Galo dips the head of the dildo in the milky-white liquid inside and pulls back on the syringe, as though drawing up a vial of medication. Lio watches the come being sucked up into the dildo, and shivers with excitement as she remembers that it’s about to be fucked into her.

“When did you get this?” Lio asks. “I didn’t even see it get delivered.”

“I got it delivered to the station under Lucia’s name,” Galo says. “The website said it would be discreet delivery, but it when it got here it was very dildo shaped and said “pleasure toy” under the item description on the box. I’m surprised Lucia didn’t give it away with the amount of shit-talking she was doing.”

Lio bursts out laughing. “Poor Lucia, I hope you did something nice for her.”

“Poor Lucia?” Galo squawks as she wrestles the dildo back into her harness. “Poor _me_ , I’m the one who had to listen to her talking about the strange ‘pleasure toy’ she got in the mail!”

Lio can’t contain her giggles. “You’re such a disaster, I love you so much.”

Galo leans back over Lio to kiss her, slowly and leisurely. Lio can feel the dildo trapped between their bodies against her stomach, and she rolls up into it as she slides her tongue into Galo’s mouth. Galo’s tongue swipes up against hers, and Galo chokes with laughter when Lio thrusts her tongue rapidly in and out of her mouth.

“Is there something you want, Firebug?” Galo pulls back and laughs.

“Yes! Fuck me and fill me!” Lio practically shouts, throwing her arms back. She spreads her legs wide and angles her hips up slightly to grind her cunt against Galo’s cock.

“Well, when you put it like that, I guess there’s only one thing to do,” Galo says. She steadies her cock and, without any hesitation or warning, fucks right back into Lio’s pussy, punching a moan out of her.

“Galo, Galo, _Galo_ ,” Lio whines. She wraps her legs around Galo’s waist and digs her heels into Galo’s back. Galo has her hands wrapped tightly around Lio’s hips, and Lio is sure she’s going to have bruises there tomorrow. She rocks her hips into Galo’s thrusts, moaning loudly with each slap of their bare skin together.

“You ready to get fucked full of my come, baby?” Galo asks.

Lio nods her head rapidly.

“I’m gonna fill this cute little pussy up until you’re bursting with it,” Galo promises. “I’m going to fuck you until there’s no way you aren’t pregnant. After all, you didn’t ask me to wear a condom. Is this what you wanted? Me to come inside you and fill your pretty little womb full of my come? You would look so fucking good pregnant, Lio. I want you full of my babies, I want to see your little tits full of milk for me.”

Lio feels herself squirt the moment Galo mentions pregnancy.

“Yeah, you like that? I’m going to impregnate you, whether you like it or not, kitten. I’m going to fuck you, again and again, and I’m going to fill you up every time. Your pussy was made to be fucked open and filled with come. Look at you, you’re gushing at the thought of it.”

All Lio can do is nod and hold on for dear life. She’s squirting again and again, each shove of Galo’s cock into her has her gushing like a bad porn star. Lio can feel the sheets beneath them getting soaked, and she knows that they’re going to have one hell of a time cleaning this up later, but she doesn’t care.

She can almost feel the way that Galo’s cock batters up against her cervix, ready to fill her with come again. Lio can imagine it, lying here, getting fucked again and again and again, being filled up with come each time. God, she wants Galo to fuck her until she can’t walk; until there’s no way in hell that she isn’t pregnant. She wants to be full of Galo’s babies so bad.

“Come in me, Galo, _please_ ,” Lio moans. “Wanna have your babies.”

“Yeah? You really want me to put a baby in you?”

“Yes, _please_!”

Galo pushes deep, drops a hand from Lio’s waist, and then Lio is being flooded with come again. Her moan borders on a scream, and Lio comes, gushing all over Galo’s cock and dripping out onto the bedding below them.

Galo keeps her cock inside Lio until she has finished coming, then slides it out. Lio looks between her legs to watch the second load of come ooze out of her. Galo reaches in to push it back inside of Lio, scooping it up with two fingers and pushing it back into her hole.

“Gotta make sure you’re all good and bred up, baby.”

Lio moans and squirts again, _soaking_ Galo’s hand and pushing even more come out of her.

“Sorry, sorry!” Lio gasps.

“Don’t ever be sorry for feeling good, baby,” Galo says quickly. She leans back over Lio to press a quick kiss to her lips. “You gush all you like; I _love_ it when you get me all wet and messy.”

Lio just nods dreamily and lies back on the bed. She can feel Galo still playing with the mess of her hole and sighs happily.

“Fuck, baby, that was amazing.”

“Yeah it was,” Galo agrees. She leans down and licks over Lio’s hole quickly, lapping at her clit. Lio gasps and tries to bring her thighs together to protect her oversensitive clit, but Galo’s body stops her from doing so, and Galo continues to lap away happily.

“ _Galo!_ ” Lio cries out, and then she’s coming _again_. This time, her orgasm is nearly dry. She doesn’t squirt; instead, she pushes out another glob of come as her hole clenches. Her head feels light and she can barely feel her limbs. Lio doesn’t think she’s come that many times, or that powerfully, in her life. Her entire body feels like it’s buzzing with contentment, and she doesn’t think she could move if her life depended on it. 

“So baby, how pregnant are you feeling?”

Lio sighs and chuckles weakly. “Very.”

Galo pauses for a moment. “But you pushed out so much of my come. Do you think we should go for another round, just to be safe?”

Lio laughs again. “You’re going to break me.”

“That wasn’t a no,” Galo points out.

Lio smiles up at the ceiling. “Well, you did say that you would fill me until I was bursting, and I have yet to burst, so—”

Galo is fucking the dildo back into Lio before she even gets to finish her sentence.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out and be a disgusting heathen with me [on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/that_is_yeet)


End file.
